


Shy

by geekmystic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BENLO, Impotence, Incest, Just turned 18, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Twincest, Twins, mention of Rey/Clyde Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Ben is caught trying to self-fellate. His twin brother, Kylo, offers to help him.





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).



> For kylotrashforever, whose [tweet](https://twitter.com/KTF_Reylo/status/1097355966717349888) inspired this. This is also my first time writing m/m smut so be kind???

“What the fuck are you doing?”

At the sound of Kylo's voice, Ben immediately turned to his side to hide his erection. However, he overcorrected and rolled out of the bed and onto the floor, narrowly avoiding disaster by landing on his side and not his cock. As Ben hit the ground, he heard his brother roar with laughter. Grabbing a blanket to cover himself, Ben rose up to his knees. With a free hand, he grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at his twin brother. “None of your goddamn business, that's what!”

Kylo caught the pillow and held it against his stomach as he bent over in mirth at the state of Ben. “Oh god. I'm sorry. It just looked like you were trying to suck your own dick.” The color drained out of Ben's face at the suggestion. He quickly backtracked to where he had been several seconds ago. Ben had come home from one of his final days of senior year, believing the house to be empty, having been eager to try something new and possibly dangerous. He cringed at what he must have looked like as he was hunched over himself with his mouth wide open, trying to angle his diaphragm and spine in just the right way to get his mouth around the tip of his cock. Kylo's laughter was replaced with curiosity. However, a smirk still remained. “That's exactly what you were doing, wasn't it?”

“N-n-no. I was just having a wank. Rey Jackson posted a new video on Pornhub.”

“I'll just bet she did,” Kylo said as his smirk widened. Ben watched as Kylo let himself in and sat on his bed. “And what was she doing in this video?”

“It doesn't matter,” Ben growled. “What are you even doing here? You're supposed to be at work!” His hard-on thoroughly deflated, Ben quickly put himself away and threw the stifling blanket off him.

Kylo turned and placed both hands on the bed. “Not enough work today so I came home,” he replied. “Now answer my question.”

As Ben rose to sit on the other edge of the bed, he quickly replied, “She was sucking off Lucky Logan.”

Playfully punching Ben in the shoulder, Kylo interjected, “Not that question, asshole. Rey always sucks off Lucky Logan. Were you. Trying to. Suck. Your own. Dick?”

Punching Kylo back, Ben confessed, “Fuck you! Yes! Okay? I saw something on Twitter earlier. This pretty girl said that if you're more than 7 inches while hard, you can...reach.” Actually saying the words made him feel ridiculous. He realized that he should have just had a good wank like any normal 18 year old. 

Kylo's head sagged as he tried to silence another bout of laughter. He brought a leg up onto the bed and scooted closer to Ben. “And you thought breaking your back was more attainable than actually talking to a girl?”

Rolling his eyes, Ben explained, “I talk to girls all the time, asshole. Unlike you, I'm not looking for a quick hook-up.” This was true. However, he had a major issue regarding getting past second base.

Ben felt a hand reach for the far shoulder as Kylo's head perched on the closer one. “You do realize,” he explained. “There are several orders of magnitude from a quick hook-up to married with children.”

Dislodging Kylo from his shoulder, Ben sniped, “Of course I know that. It's just…” Ben wilted and picked at the hem of his boxers, staring at his now flaccid cock.

“It's just what?” Kylo asked with a hint of concern. Ben shivered as he felt Kylo's hand rustle through his hair.

“It's stupid,” Ben gritted.

“It's not. I guarantee it.” Kylo's hand rested at the nape of Ben's neck. He found the warm presence there soothing.

With a deep inhale, Ben opened up. “I've wanted to hook up. When Paige Tico moved to town last year, I had her alone in her basement. Ready and willing. Or after Fall Homecoming, Kaydel dragged me behind the bleachers. Or that time I snuck off with Jessica at the Spring Break party. Every time,  _ he _ had other ideas.”

Kylo's head perched on Ben's shoulder again. “Who's  _ he _ ? Is somebody bullying you? I'll kick their ass.”

Touched by the righteous anger in his voice, Ben shook his head fervently. He explained, “No. Not a person.  _ Him. _ ” At that, he pointed to his crotch. “He's...shy. He flakes out when he's near a vagina.” He felt ill at the admission. Weak. He was sure that teenage boys just did not have this problem.

Kylo's arms encircled Ben's waist, hugging him close. “Sometimes it just takes a minute. It's okay.”

Ben sighed angrily, “Yeah, well, girls wanting a hook-up aren't patient. And now they won't even talk to me. I'm surprised it hasn't made its way through the school that I have a limp dick.”

Fisting Ben's t-shirt in his hands and molding their bodies together, Kylo declared, “Hey, I know what I saw a minute ago. Your dick is far from limp. He just needs a little coaxing.” 

With no warning, one of Kylo's hands palmed at Ben's crotch. Ben jumped to his feet at the foreign touch. Turning on Kylo, it was now Ben’s turn to ask, “What the fuck are you doing?!”

Hopping over to the other side of the bed, Kylo stood with his hands raised. “I'm sorry. I was just curious. Look.” The twins looked down at the same time. Ben's chest filled with shame at the sight of a half chub tenting his boxers. He quickly covered his groin and turned away. 

“It-it doesn't mean anything. I was thinking of Rey,” Ben lied. Ben wasn't thinking of anyone but the light pressure of Kylo's hand which somehow stirred his cock to life.

Kylo stepped forward, crowding Ben against his dresser. “I have a different theory.”

“I'm not gay,” Ben interjected. Kylo huffed and grabbed his arm to pull him back to the bed. Kylo sat beside him now.

“Relax. I'm not asking you to redefine your sexuality. But let's look at the variables here. You were relaxed and you felt safe. So your body responded when touched.”

“I...well...ugh,” Ben groaned at how much sense Kylo made. Paige, Kaydel, and Jessica were all in a hurry. Mostly because they didn't want to get caught or, in Jessica’s case, didn't want to be away from the party for too long. He had enjoyed kissing and touching them but they all moved so fast and quickly left disappointed.

“You know I'm right.” Kylo ruffled his hair again and Ben leaned into his touch. His other hand rested on his thigh. Ben's skin prickled as Kylo's hand moved from his hair to his back, rubbing circles into the muscle. “I think that what you need is someone to take charge, someone to take care of you.”

Ben chewed on those words as he looked up at his window in a slight trance. Kylo worked both his shoulders now. He concurred with Kylo.  “Yeah...yeah, that makes sense.”

“It does. Rey Jackson is half the size of Lucky Logan and she does what she wants with him. She throws him around and he loves it because he knows she will satisfy him.” Ben closed his  eyes then to picture Rey. In her latest video, she pushed Logan onto the bed and slowly revealed his engorged dick. Rey kissed him and ran her hands down his chest and between his thighs, barely teasing his cock and balls. All manner of filthy things came out of her mouth. Every near miss had made him whimper with need but he knew better than to touch himself. After several agonizing minutes, Rey finally touched her lips to his cock and set a brutal pace. Knowing Logan’s body like a machine, Rey popped off his dick just as he was about to cum so she could ride him to the finish line.

“I bet you would give anything to have her sucking your dick,” Kylo hissed in Ben's ear. His breath was warm and comforting. The twins had always been close, never afraid to be vulnerable with each other. Ben surmised there was no reason to start now. Sure, talking about sex with your brother could be considered uncomfortable to most people but most people weren’t him and Kylo.

“I would,” Ben confessed shakily. Gathering courage with a deep breath, he further admitted, “I want to see her eyes looking up at me with her lips wrapped around my cock.” Kylo groaned at that which sent another flush around Ben’s body. His brother sounded guttural and animalistic in his ear. With a start, Ben realized that he was completely turned on right now. Kylo’s large hands rubbing out knots in his shoulders, breathing and groaning in his ear, helping him relax and feel cared for. It was everything he could want in a partner. With that epiphany in mind, Ben ashamedly saw his cock quickly go from ‘interested’ to ‘straining against his boxers’.

“Look at you, brother.” Kylo whispered. His hand once again palmed his groin. Ben hissed at the contact. “Maybe...I can help you out?” Kylo’s voice took on a deep and velvety tone. Or maybe his voice had always been that way and Ben was just now realizing it? He couldn’t be sure.

Snapping back to reality, Ben wavered, “What? No! That’s...illegal or some shit! Isn’t it?”

Kylo chuckled and hugged Ben around his waist. “I don’t think so? We’re of age and it’s just a blowjob. Our parents are out of town for two more days so we won’t be interrupted. No risk of pregnancy. I’m clean and you’re clean. Then you’ll know your dick isn’t limp. It’s a learning experience.”

All valid points. At least, they seemed valid to Ben’s hormone saturated brain. “I...uh…”

“Relax, just let me do the work.” Kylo planted a soft kiss on his jawline. “I know they won’t be Rey’s lips wrapped around your cock but it can’t be that much different.” At that, Ben felt Kylo’s hand dip underneath his shirt. His hand was large and heated as it made contact with his skin. Ben groaned this time as Kylo lifted up his t-shirt over his head and shoulders. “No more breaking your back to get relief, okay?” Kylo cooed in his ear. Ben nodded, his mind too clouded for words.

Kylo removed his own shirt before sliding onto his knees in front of Ben. He hooked his thumbs over the waistband of Ben’s boxers and, lifting his hips slightly, Kylo was able to free Ben’s cock. “Look at you, Ben. You’re doing so good. Hard and ready for me.”

Looking down, Ben saw that he was as hard as ever and leaking. In a split second of clarity, Ben asked, “Are you sure, Kylo?”

Hands stilled on Ben’s thighs. He tried not to think about how kylo’s hands spanned the width of his leg. “I am.” Kylo reassured him. “Are you? Because I can leave right now and we’ll never speak of it again.” Ben’s heart bloomed at the earnestness written on Kylo’s face. He  _ knew _ , without any doubts, that Kylo would keep his word. 

Placing his hands over Kylo’s, Ben consented. ‘I want to.” Kylo smiled as he leaned up and forward. One hand moved from his thigh to wrap around his cock, applying exquisite pressure. Kylo’s hand began to move along Ben’s shaft, using his precum to ease his movements, and he immediately squeezed his eyes shut at the blinding pleasure. It was so very different having someone else take control of his release. The feel of a hand on his cock now amplified by an order of magnitude.

“I’m not going to-” Ben started to say before Kylo’s hand disappeared. He couldn’t stop the whine that escaped his throat.

“Hush. I’m going to put my mouth on you now. Cum for me. I’ll take it.” That shouldn’t have sounded hot coming from his twin brother but it did. Ben’s stomach fluttered at the thought of spilling down Kylo’s throat. No mess. No awkward clean up. Kylo taking care of him

After a few more pumps, Kylo’s lips descended and made contact with the tip of his cock. He quickly sucked in the entire head and swirled his tongue around and over his slit. “Fuck!” Ben cried. Kylo continued to sink down half-inch by half-inch. His mouth was hot and wet and velvety. Kylo pulled back and hollowed his cheeks, Ben’s vision went white and his hips came off the bed. Worry filled him then. “Sorry. I...I…”

With a soft pop, Kylo assured him, “I can take it,” and quickly replaced his mouth. Ben quickly surmised that Kylo’s tongue was the epitome of sinful as he swiped over the head again. This time, Kylo wasted no time in sinking down as far as he could before pulling back with gentle suction. Ben clawed at the edge of his bed and let his hips move as they willed as Kylo set a steady pace. In a bold move, Ben brought his hand to the back of Kylo’s head. He nearly busted when Kylo groaned in approval.

“I’m not, ahh, going to- Fuck! -last.” Kylo took that as his cue to cup his balls and gently squeeze. “Oh fuck!” Ben felt his balls pull away from Kylo’s grasp as his cock swelled. Ben’s hand fisted Kylo’s hair as he painted his brother’s throat with a growl.

Kylo slowly pulled off of Ben leaving him feeling cold. Ben’s breathing rattled with the aftershocks of his release. Leaning back, Kylo swallowed what remained in his mouth. Ben couldn’t help but notice how red and swollen his lips were now. They stared at each other for a long second. Ben wasn’t sure what the protocol was here and, evidently, Kylo didn’t either. However, a second later, a look of resolve came over Kylo. Handing Ben back his boxers, Kylo suggested, “Let’s rest.” Ben couldn’t argue with that. His eyes were drooping already with the best climax of his short life behind him.

Ben slipped the boxers up to his knees and stood to slide them over his hips. As he sat back down, he lifted his legs onto the bed and lay back. To his surprise, Kylo climbed in beside him. Ben was even more surprised that they both fit on the full size bed. He was further surprised when he found himself curling into Kylo’s side. Before he nodded off, he heard Kylo cooing in his ear, “I love you, Ben. You’re not a freak, okay?”

Ben had enough consciousness left to say, “Neither are you.”


End file.
